Switch
by hellbunnyxxx
Summary: GokuHaru.5986. Hayato despierta y rememora los momentos vividos con Haru.


**SWITCH**

Gokudera Hayato tenía la mirada fija en la nada, a pesar que frente suyo estuviera una ventana abierta y afuera estaba luminoso , el platinado lo pasaba desapercibido. Tomó otra calada a su cigarrillo y explosó el humo levantando el mentón hacia arriba, _deben ser las 7_, pensó desganado; _ dentro de dos horas debo estar en la oficina_, concluyó rememorando su rutina.

El joven salió de su transe al sentir que algo, mejor dicho alguien a su lado se movía, despojándolo de casi toda la sábana.

Volteó para ver si su compañera había despertado, pero para su sorpresa la jóven sólo se había movido para acomodarse mejor. _Tch_ dijo Hayato mirándola sobre el hombro. Aquella estúpida mujer realmente se las había arreglado para infiltrarse bajo su piel.

La niña que repetidamente lo enfrentó y compitió con el por la aprobación y preferencia de su idolatrado Jyudamae se había convertido en la fuente de sus más severas jaquecas. Hayato supo, desde el primer momento en que vió a su jefe hablar con la hermana de Sasagawa, que aquella mujer que hoy estaba a su lado terminaría con el corazón roto.

Lo que no supo, es que él acabaría arrastrado en aquel triángulo amoroso de bachillerato.

* * *

><p>Fue duro para el verla tan muerta cuando se enteró del compromiso del Jyudame con la hermana de Sasagawa, aunque fingía felicidad por ambos sabía que por dentro no era lo que refelejaba. <em>Tu no sabes nada Bakadera<em>, le dijo enfurecida la fémina cuando ya no pudo verla miserable y la enfrentó, pero al instante terminó desplomada llorando en su pecho. Tantos años de pelea había creado un invisible lazo entre ellos, solo que él se dio cuenta de ello primero.

Luego de aquella vez, empezaron a pasar mas tiempo juntos, ella como espía para los Vongola; él como mano derecha y asesino para la misma Famiglia. No pasó mucho tiempo para que sucediera el primer beso, habían estado discutiendo por alguna trivialidad, como siempre, y para cuando estuvo consciente de sus actos ya la estaba besando sosteniéndola con fuerza con una mano por su cabeza. Al terminar aquel beso, ella sonrojada y con las manos empuñadas salió de la habitación sin decir una palabra.

No le dirigió la palabra y lo evitó com si fuera la peste.

Una semana después, les toco una misión en el mismo equipo. Ella parecía estar más que incómoda en su presencia, incluso se cambió de asiento cuando subió a la Van que los trasportaría.

_Bien_, se dijo Hayto, si ella no lo quería, él no la obligaría, había más de una que se moría por estar con el "Smoking Bomb", no gastaría más de un segundo de su tiempo pensando en aquella mujer estúpida.

Con la misión concluida, exitosamente por supuesto, Hayato se alejó de equipo, necesitaba fumar con urgencia, y hacerlo cerca de tanto material explosivo sería muy imprudente de su parte. Estaba dando una segunda calada a su cigarro cuando escuchó unos pasos detrás suyo. Suspiró cansado y frunció el seño, sabía de quien se trataba. Cuando volteó, la encontró sonrojada, y el rostro mortalmente serio y jugando con las manos, como si internamente estuviera batallando con algún demonio interno.

La miró enojado, sabía lo que pasaba por la mente de aquella estúpida mujer, sabía que le molestaría por aquel beso que ni siquiera recordaba porqué había sucedido entre ambos. Anticipando lo que estaba seguro, aquella mujer estúpida le preguntaría, le dijo fastidiado

_"Aquel beso no fué nada, así que ni te molestes en evitarme Mujer Estúpida, ya que por mi parte nunca se rept-"_

Fue interrumpido por los labios de la chica, quien lo había tomado por sorpresa y lo había besado con tal fuerza que su cabeza dio un golpe contra la pared por la cual había estado recostado.

* * *

><p>La primera vez que lo hicieron fue la noche de Bodas del Jyudaime con Sasagawa.<p>

Cuando la ceremonia había concluido la encontró en uno de los salones de la Mansión Vongola, sentada y pensativa sobre un piano que se encontraba en medio del gran salón. La castaña le sonrió al verlo ingresar y por primera vez en aquella noche notó lo hermosa que se veía con aquel vestido negro strapless.

Se acercó, se sentó y empezó a tocar el piano, como no lo había hecho en años. La melodía que ejecutó para ella ya la olvidó, solo recordaba como ella lo rodeó con sus manos y lo beso con fervor. Por supuesto, al instante dejó de tocar y la bajó para sentarla sobre las teclas del piano. Un asustadizo "Hahi" dejó escapar la chica cuando las teclas sonaron estruendosamente al hacer contacto el peso de su trasero sobre ellas. Gokudera rió ante la reacción de la chica, quien en aquel momento lo reprochaba por _No tratar a Haru como una dama_. Por supuesto tal reproche no duró mucho porque el muchacho la estaba silenciando con sus labios.

Sus manos frías encontraron su camino sobre los muslos de la chica, levantando el vestido en el proceso. Ella primero se resistió poniendo sus manos contra su pecho, pero luego cedió, enredó sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y lo despojó de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. Pequeñas nubes de respiración chocaban con sus ruborizados rostros cuando se separaron en busca de aire. El estaba inseguro de querer dar aquel paso entre ellos cuando sabía la chica seguía teniendo sentimientos por el Jyudaime, pero toda cordura se fue, literalmente a la mierda cuando la chica le succionó una oreja perforada y le susurró _"Vamos a tu habitación"_

Hayato estaba sorprendido que aquella mujer le había entregado su virginidad, la misma quien había jurado su desdén hacia él y lo había llamado delincuente y abusador de niños durante años, aquella misma que había jurado amar a su jefe.

* * *

><p>Los encuentros fortuitos entre ellos eran frecuentes. Cada vez que tenían tiempo libre se deban una escapada a lo prohibido inventando cualquier escusa para no levantar sospechas. Tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior. Gokudera sabía que aquello terminaría en lágrimas. Estaba consciente que sus sentimientos por la chica eran fuertes y también estaba seguro que ella seguía amando a su Jefe.<p>

Eso era lo que no lo dejaba dormir y le daba jaquecas de campeonato pero tampoco quería terminar con aquello . Simplemente no estaba listo para ello. Ella necesitaba de su ayuda. Lo malo es que cuando ella ya no lo necesitase, no sabía quién lo ayudaría a él. Suspiró desganado. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaban tomando sus pensamientos, además era muy temprano para atormentarse con ello.

El platinado se levantó de la cama, tomó sus boxers del suelo y se retiró hacia el baño para asearse y prepararse para lo que sería una largo día.

* * *

><p>Cuando Haru despertó aquella mañana, lo primero que hizo al abrir sus ojos fue buscar a Hayato. Se decepcionó a ver su lado de la cama vacío y el encendedor que le pertenecía ausente sobre la mesa de luz. Todo indicaba que una vez más se le había adelantado y ya se retiró.<p>

Haru se sentó sobre la cama, estirando sus brazos y bostezando. La habitación olía a tabaco, de seguro Hayato se había fumado unos cuantos antes de salir.

Recordó que para horas de la tarde recién estaba citada a la Mansión Vongola, así que decidió aprovechar el tiempo y ordenar su departamento. Lavaría su ropa y sus platos, Tal vez luego iría de compras. Tenía en mente aquellos rabioles que a Hayato tanto gustaban. Sonrió para si misma mientras juntaba sus ropas junto con las de su compañero del suelo. Tomó la camisa roja que tanto el gustaba y la acercó a su rostro. El aroma varonil junto al de la pólvora y tabaco inundaban sus sentidos. Le gustaba tanto su aroma. Él le gustaba tanto. Lo amaba tanto.

Que tal vez ya era hora de decírselo.

_Fin?_

* * *

><p>A.N.: Hola a todas, este es mi primer aporte a al fandom del 5986; espero que hayan disfrutado leerlo así como yo disfruté escribirlo!<p>

Traté de que ambos estuvieran lo mas dentro de sus respectivos personajes como fuera posible y que la historia se desarrolle dentro de situaciones que realmente esa pareja podría vivir antes de quedar juntos. Críticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidos.

Si les gustó, favor no olviden de dejar su review.

Gracias


End file.
